Tyrosine-specific protein kinases (tyrosine kinases) represent a family of enzymes which catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate of adenosine triphosphate to tyrosine residues in protein substrates. The first members of this class to be identified were tyrosine kinases associated with viral genes (termed oncogenes) which were capable of cell transformation (i.e. pp60v-src and pp98v-fps). Later it was shown that there were normal cellular counterparts (i.e. pp60c-src and pp98c-fps) to these viral gene products. A third category of tyrosine kinases to be identified are those termed the growth factor receptors, which includes insulin, epidermal growth factors, and p185 HER-2 receptors. All of these tyrosine kinases are believed, by way of substrate phosphorylation, to play critical roles in signal transduction for a number of cell functions.
Though the exact mechanisms of signal transduction have yet to be elucidated, tyrosine kinases have been shown to be important contributing factors in cell proliferation, carcinogenesis and cell differentiation. Therefore, inhibitors of these tyrosine kinases are useful for the prevention and chemotherapy of proliferative diseases dependent on these enzymes.